


The Meddlings of the 118

by Delilah2040



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Christopher Diaz, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Chim Ships It, Crack, Everyone Ships Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gen, Hen and Chim meddle, Hen ships it, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: 5 times other people flirted with Eddie on behalf of Buck and the one time Buck flirted with Eddie on his own behalf.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 30
Kudos: 408
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Meddlings of the 118

1\. Fuck, Marry, Kill

They'd had a difficult shift, it wasn't all that strenuous, none of them almost died which Buck always counted as a positive, but as far as emotions go, the calls of the day had gotten them all pretty down.

That's how they found themselves at the local bar, each three drinks deep and pretty damn tipsy, playing 'Fuck, Marry, Kill,'

"Athena, Fuck Marry kill, Hen, Eddie and Chim," Buck shouts across the table. Athena pretends to think for a moment, sipping on her beer.

"Fuck Eddie, marry Hen and kill Chim, no offence," Chim clutches his chest as if he took very much offence at the statement, making Maddie laugh. Eddie also pouts from his place squeezed in between Chim and Hen.

"I'm always the fuck in this game, no one ever wants to commit to me," He says in a tone so whiney it sounds a lot like Chris when he's trying to convince them to let him stay up and watch another movie instead of putting them to bed.

It doesn't go unnoticed by anyone the way Bucks attention gets caught on Eddies pursed lips but before he can say anything to defend his best friend, Chim opens his mouth.

"Don't worry man," He puts a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "You wouldn't be the Fuck for me," Eddie's eyes light up and he goes to open his mouth to reply only for Chim to start speaking again effectively cutting him off. "You'd be the kill,"

He smirks around the lip of his beer bottle, watching his mate scowl at him and after a swig says: "What did you think I was going to say marry? I'm not Buck,"

This causes Buck to choke on his drink, pink visible on his cheekbones even in the dim lighting of the place they'd chosen to drink at. Everyone else at the table is laughing too hard to even notice.

Except for Hen and Chim who take note of both Bucks rosy cheeks and Eddies dropped jaw as plans start to form in both their heads.

2\. Vitamin U

It doesn't take long for them to be able to put these plans into action.

In fact, Chim finds the perfect opportunity their very next shift. Buck came in to the station with a big smile. on his face and Chim Hen and Bobby who were already sitting upstairs drinking coffee didn't even have to ask before Buck was announcing the good news.

"The doctor cleared me! I'm all nice and healed, No more blood thinners, no more screws," Chim considers making a comment about screws or rather screwing but refrains on account for the fact that Eddie isn't here to hear it. "I'm perfectly healthy!" Buck announces happily.

"That's great news!" Hen announces pulling the youngest team member into a tight excited hug. Bobby also gives him a proud pat on the back and mutters something that sounds an awful lot like "good, now I don't have to worry about you as much," even if they all know that the fact was quite likely the opposite.

Cause now they had no real reason to protest Bucks more risky behaviour. Not any he would listen to anyway.

"You all look happy, what's going on?" Eddie asks walking up the stairs. before Buck can answer, however, Chim is butting in, plan already fully formed.

"The Doc gave Buck a clean bill of health, apparently all he's missing now is vitamin you,"

Bucks eyes go wide and both Bobby and Hen burst out laughing. Half an hour later Athena does too after reading all about what happened as recounted through frantic texts from her best friend and husband. But at this current moment, Buck is just looking at Chim with an expression of embarrassment and shock while Eddie looks down at his feet, also embarrassed, but with some hidden amusement.

"Well, congratulations Buck," He says finally looking up, and finally getting buck's affronted eyes off of Chim. His cheeks flush pink and he rubs the back of his neck and replies with, "Thanks man, hey do you and Chris want to come over and watch a movie tonight, to celebrate,"

He turns to the rest of his teammates and with a mock glare tells them, "None of you are invited, Chim said it, I need my vitamin Eddie and Christopher,"

Eddie agrees, of course, letting out a small laugh that was both disappointed and relieved at the change in the previously flirty joke.

3\. Take out the trash

Hen catches Buck as he's coming out of the change room in his uniform. She'd noticed his sour mood the moment he'd walked into the station, not even shouting out a hello to her or anyone else before going to get changed like he usually would. She steers him to the firetruck, pushing him in without a word, happily ignoring his "What the hell, Hen,"

"What's wrong," She asks bluntly the moment she gets him sitting down.

"What, nothing's wrong," Buck says crossing his arms defensively.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Buckley, I will call your sister if I have to," Buck winces at the mere thought.

"You guys have noticed how I feel about Eddie," Buck says slowly and Hen has to do her best to hold back a snort, "But he hasn't said anything, so clearly, he's avoiding the subject because he doesn't feel the same,"

Hen feels herself melt a little, hands dropping from her hips and lips parting slightly. She had never wanted to both pull someone into a comforting hug and slap some sense into them so much.

It was something she'd picked up on back in Bucks 'Buck 1.0' days. The man was a lot more self-conscious and held a lot more self-doubt than anyone could ever really imagine. He, back then especially, relied on the reassurance of other people to measure his worth. He was also apparently a lot more obtuse than Hen thought.

Hen crouches in front of Buck putting her back in the direct eye line of the man. "Or it tells you that he is completely oblivious," She wants to tack on "like you," but chooses not to in some regard for Bucks self-esteem. Before Buck can reply but after a small grin forms on his lips, the alarms are going off and they two are forced to rush to grab their gear.

Their call is to a rubbish tip, apparently, someone accidentally got buried under a mound of trash, you know, as you do. Typical Wednesday in LA.

The firefighters find themselves carefully shifting the rubbish from on top of where someone had heard shouting from while Hen stood halfway doing her best to keep communicating with the man.

The pile was tall. The man had been standing on top of a small pile, scavenging for anything he could make a quick buck off of when another truck carrying a load of rubbish came in. The man expected that the truck driver had seen him and would dump the stuff else were for him to riffle through, the truck driver, on the other hand, was running late and panicking, he didn't check where he was dumping the rubbish. Just did so and drove away. It's not like anyone was meant to be there anyway.

They were doing their best to move everything, having just cleared the man's face when Eddie slipped, falling straight into what appeared to be several bags of a restaurants' rotting leftovers but smelled a lot more like what Eddie imagined satans asshole to smell like.

"Eddie!" Buck shouts making his way down the pile of trash to his friend as quickly and carefully as possible. You never know, maybe there was a sharp metal pole underneath the bags that impaled his best friend. Buck was allowed to worry.

Thankfully there was nothing of the sort and Buck helped Eddie up with a wrinkled nose. Everyone around them let out loud laughs, including the man who was now free of the rubbish with a single bit of metal through his thigh and a broken arm.

"Eddie, you smell like trash," Hen says with a laugh, "Can Buck take you out?" This sends Chim into hysterics and even has Eddie blushing, but before Chim can tell Hen: "That was a good one," Buck is replying, "Take him out where," With an adorably dopey confused expression before he turns to the site manager who had come to oversee what was happening. "You wouldn't happen to have a hose would you?"

It doesn't hit Buck until an hour later when he watches Eddie walk up towards the kitchen freshly showered and hair still wet and spikey.

4\. Shirts on bedroom floors

They were at Chim and Maddie's place for lunch to celebrate their becoming parents. Everyone was excited, quite possibly Buck more than anyone else, soon to be parents included.

He was, and there was no other way to describe it, doting on his sister, bringing her water and making sure she was hydrated, asking if she needed anything, staring at her stomach in complete awe and periodically drawing her in for warm and random celebratory hugs. Maddie didn't seem to mind one bit. Everyone else found it hilarious, especially when his attention didn't even waver as people arrived. Buck hardly even looked away from his sister to give the newcomers an "Oh hey,"

It was reminding Maddie an awful lot of when they were younger, just how much her brother looked up to her.

Much to literally no ones surprise, Bucks hyper fixation on his sister is finally broken by the arrival of Eddie and Chris. His face breaks out into a grin as he runs to meet them, practically barrelling into Eddie for a quick tight hug that almost sends the two of them to the floor before pulling away to pick Christopher up, hold him close and spin him around.

Chim and Hen give each other a look. Specifically 'the look'. The look to tell each other it was time to set their plan into action once more.

"Hey Eddie, Nice top," Chim says without even looking at the simple purple button-down shirt.

"Yeah, I bet it would look better on Buck's bedroom floor," Hen continues from the other side of the room, not even giving Eddie a chance to reply to Chim.

"Oh my god," Buck mutters hiding his head in Chris's shoulder where the little tractor was laughing manically.

Ironically enough, it does end up on Buck's floor not ten hours later. After the party where Buck had been going between doting over his sister and joking around with Eddie and Chris, the three of them headed back to Bucks place to watch movies. Unfortunately, all involved parties got very drawn into the storyline of the movies they decided to binge-watch, Toy story one, two and three, and as a result, didn't realise how late it was until it was far too late for Eddie to be driving home.

Christopher, who was somehow still awake and alert at one in the morning, suggested a cuddle pile with great excitement when Buck basically ordered Eddie to stay the night. Buck had been planning on taking the couch and leaving the bed for the two of them but instead found himself being dragged upstairs.

The three took turns in the bathroom, Eddie changing himself and Chris in the bedroom into some of Bucks spare clothes and pyjamas they had left for when Chris stays over while Buck got changed and brushed his teeth. Eddie was very clearly exhausted having just thrown both his and Chris's clothes onto the floor instead of folding them and when Buck came out of the bathroom it was to Eddie, laying on one side of the bed, face down into the pillow muffling his soft snores and a chucking Chris playing with the man's hair.

The two left awake make eye contact and burst into laughter shushing each other quickly.

Buck turns off the light and slips, as quietly as he can, into the bed next to the young boy pressing a kiss to his forehead the same way he'd seen Eddie do a million times, "Night buddy," he whispers.

"Night Buck," Chris says so softly that Buck almost misses it as he drifts to sleep.

5\. Follow your dreams.

Bobby had noticed Hen and Chim scheming and it hadn't taken him long to realise exactly what they were doing. After figuring it out, he thought for a moment about telling them to knock it off, even talking it through with Athena who had just laughed at him and asked "come on, what's the harm, maybe the two will finally realise they're in love with each other,"

And with that in mind, Bobby didn't say anything. Truth be told, he found it far too entertaining to put a stop to it and neither Buck nor Eddie seemed to really mind. He had never participated in the teasing though.

At least not until tonight when the opportunity arose and he just couldn't help himself.

It was the end of the shift and everyone was heading out when the captain heard Eddie ask Buck: "Hey are you still coming over to watch movies tonight?"

"Yeah man, I'll just follow you home," Buck had replied and before the two could make to separate for their own cars bobby walks right by them, clapping Buck on the shoulder.

"You do that Buck, I'm always telling May and Harry to follow their dreams," He says as he walks past, not bothering to look back when he hears Bucks telltale embarrassed stuttering. He doesn't have to look back to know that both are probably blushing.

He smiles, satisfied with himself as he contemplates texting Athena to tell her about what had just happened. What could he say, he was proud of himself.

Athena, of course, would immediately recount the story to Hen who would then tell Chim and withing half an hour, everyone in the 118 and 118 adjacent would be laughing at the expense of Buck and Eddie.

After a moment, he decides not to message her, keeping the comedy just for himself.

+1. Alphabets and Disneyland

"What is with everyone doing, well, whatever the hell that was," Eddie says, watching as their captain gets into his car. What he really wanted to say was: "Why can't you actually be saying this stuff to me,"

He turns to his best friend who stammers out, "I know, crazy right?" rubbing the back of his neck in a way that Eddie knows Buck does when he feels guilty and so when Buck looks up at his now silent best friend he's met with narrowed eyes.

"You know something, don't you," Eddie says and Buck's eyes go wide.

"Well, uh," Buck says, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to muster up some courage. "Well, the thing is, whoever said Disney land was the happiest place on earth has obviously never stood next to you,"

Eddie freezes, looking at the man he's been a little bit in love with since the day they met, with wide eyes. "What?" he asks.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put 'U' and 'I' together," Buck then says, biting his lip as a smile starts growing on Eddies face. "Hen and Chim might have figured out that I'm like totally head over heels in love with you and were probably trying to push me to tell you," Buck turns his gaze to the ground beneath his feet, glaring at it as if, if he does so intensely enough and wishes hard enough, it might open up and swallow him.

"Are you being serious with me right now Buckley," Eddie says, laughter dripping off his every word as he takes a step forward and grabs Bucks face between his two hands, tilting him so he's forced to look at Eddie. "Are you telling me, you've been in love with me this whole time?" Eddie says, smile still present but voice this time at a whisper.

Bucks tongue flicks out nervously dampening his lips before he softly croaks out "yeah,"

That's all it takes for Eddie to launch himself forward and plant his lips on Bucks happily and for just a moment. It was a short impulsive kiss, but to Buck, it wasn't the kiss that mattered, it was the words Eddie said afterwards.

"Good because I love you too,"

When they come to work holding hands the next day, there's clapping and shouting and whistling. It takes a total of five minutes before Chim and Hen start arguing about who's deserves the recognition for getting them together while Bobby just smiles privately to himself, announcing that he was going to bake muffins in celebration.

Eventually, not too many years later, Buck does get to commit to Eddie and Chim proclaims himself a prophet.


End file.
